


惩罚

by Josoul1122



Category: Bram Stoker&Henry Irving RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josoul1122/pseuds/Josoul1122





	惩罚

最近伦敦很少见的下起了雪，屋外寒气弥漫。许是屋里的温度太高，窗户上蒸满了水汽，氤氲不清，更衬得屋内的气氛旖旎。  
斯托克正纹丝不挂的躺在床上，准确的说……是被锁在床上。  
四肢分别被固定在四个床脚处，柔软的皮带绑着手腕和脚腕，再由一条粗粗的铁链连接着床杆儿让他无法动弹。嘴里塞着口球，让他的言语只能变为断断续续的呻吟。  
他眼睛通红，眼眶里还满是泪水，痛苦的挣扎着看向床边的亨利·欧文伯爵。  
“不行。”伯爵站在一边看着表上的时数，看着丝毫不为所动，“说好了一刻钟的，少一秒也不行。”  
斯托克有些绝望的闭上了眼睛，渴望能赶快熬完这点煎熬的时光，只是他不断颤抖的身体却  
告诉他这感受实在是太过难捱。  
说起这事也不能完全怪他。  
近日伯爵收到了不少宴会的邀请，每次去赴宴总会带一个年轻貌美的姑娘回来，一品芳泽。噢，当然是少女新鲜的血液。  
尽管斯托克清楚伯爵不会对这些少女有丝毫留恋，可内心的情绪却是怎么也压抑不住。终于在伯爵又一次带姑娘回来的时候，他报复般地跑了出去，到一家酒吧里喝了一宿的酒。可没想到喝醉了之后他omega的信息素突然变得十分强烈，要不是伯爵发现他不在家及时赶到，后果不堪设想。  
这也是为何伯爵今天一反常态地这样狠心惩罚他。  
他被赤裸着锁住，后庭里被放入了一根足有四英寸长的冰柱，在尿道里还被插入了一根金属细棒。伯爵在上面施了一个小法术，此时正在高频率地来回震动着。  
向来身体敏感的斯托克哪能受得住这样的折磨，哪怕只有一刻钟的时间，他也觉得漫长的像是有几个世纪。  
终于，在时间即将结束的前一分钟，斯托克还是经不住这样的刺激晕了过去。  
伯爵看着晕过去的斯托克有些无奈，每次任性的时候总是不顾后果，就算教训了也总是会再犯。心下叹了口气，也只能是自己多照顾着他一点，别让他伤着自己了。  
伯爵轻轻的把他身上的东西都一一解掉，又把他清洗干净了裹在柔软的浴巾里放到了床上，给他盖好了被子让他好好休息，这次的事情他也受惊不小，何况回来又折腾他这么一遭。  
伯爵看着斯托克，温柔地摸了摸他的发丝，在他的额头留下一个浅浅的吻走了出去。


End file.
